1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers, and particularly to a Rankine engine with an efficient heat exchange system that may be used, e.g. to power a vehicle without expending non-renewable fuel (i.e., traditional fossil, alcohol, hydrogen, soy or agriculturally based, etc), to power the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical energy in the form of batteries has been used since the dawn of automotive history for storage of electrical energy required to operate the automobile. Modern hybrid automobiles use the rechargeable energy storage system (RESS) with a small diesel or gas engine to turn electrical generating equipment and battery banks. However, batteries are not an optimal energy storage solution due to their poor charge time to discharge ratios and their toxicity upon disposal.
Microwave radiation has proven to be efficient at heating powdered metals in the sintering process, since powdered metal offers minimum reflectivity. Certain stainless steel alloys exhibit tremendous heat capacity, nearly that of water. Powdered metal in an oil, another semi-viscous media, to produce a slurry may provide a substantial improvement over current thermal energy storage technology because microwave energy is capable of heating the permeable powdered metal/silicone oil or similarly engineered heat retentive slurry in minutes, instead of the, hours and significant expense of battery recharging.
The ability to charge the working fluid of a heat exchanger in minutes instead of hours charging and maintaining/exchanging/replacing batteries may be highly appreciated as current technology hybrid vehicle accrue mileage and extended usage in the real world environment.
Recharging locations may become as universal as current refueling stations. Thermal energy storage is an ideal scenario from an energy usage standpoint, and a direction that is currently and technologically practical to explore.
Thus, a Rankine engine with efficient heat exchange system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.